


The original high

by KujiraHanma



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Phan 2019, Songfic, The Original High, headphone sex, post-coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: Listening to "The Original High" the song reminds Phil of Dan and the first years of their relationship. Delving into memories induced by the song, he gets horny and when Dan comes home Phil surprises him with sex while keeping his headphones on.





	The original high

**Author's Note:**

> If you like listen to the song while reading: The Original High - Adam Lambert. Note: lyrics in the story are not in chonological order.

Phil is typing away on his laptop, working on a script for a future video while listening to music. His Spotify is on random, his iPhone connected to a Bose Bluetooth soundbox. His brain has switched the music into the background being focused on work and writing. But when the next songs starts playing, Phil’s attention relocates and refocuses to the music, its catchy beat and harmonizing vocals:

_Just let me feel the rush like the first night_  
Wanna breathe it out ‘cause I’m going out my mind  
Gotta feel the touch like the first time  
‘Cause I’m chasing the original high 

He immediately likes the song. The artist is easy to recognize – Adam Lambert.  
But how is the song called?  
Phil presses the home button on his phone and checks the title.  
Ah. _The original high. _  
He returns his finger on the home button and unlocks his iPhone with his fingerprint, presses repeat to put the song in a loop as long as he wishes for. He fishes for his headphones and switches them on what lets the soundbox go silent. Sealing them around his ears and increasing the volume, he leans back into his chair and closes his eyes.  
The beat vibrates against his eardrums and he starts to listen more carefully to the lyrics. As he understands the story, the song is about a love – an established love. Memories of firsts and hormonal rushes. Sex – and the yearning to re-experience the emotional excitement of the fresh love that promises a higher satisfaction.  
That’s what the lyrics are telling him, even there could be a complete different meaning intended by the artist. Why? Because they remind him of Dan – of their blossoming relationship almost a decade ago. 

_Oh, remember back in Hollywood_  
The medication flowing through my veins was you  
Yeah, the summer back in Hollywood  
The medication, medication 

All those hours of skyping, their first meeting in Manchester, inviting Dan to his parent’s home before Christmas, their trip to Jamaica. Oh, how in love they had been. Dan’s 21st birthday in Vegas. Dan has been the drug flowing through his system. He is still. 10 years make it just different. Personal and professional growth has matured them. That’s why this song touches Phil.

His heart rate has caught up. His body starts to tingle and he lets go. He can feel Dan on him – passionate and drunken of pheromones. A young and wild Dan, not caring of any of the problems troubling him mentally on a daily basis.  
_Just let me feel the rush like the first night_  
Phil kissing Dan deep and wet, Dan sitting in his lap, moving on him.  
_Wanna breathe it out ‘cause I’m going out my mind_  
The overwhelming need to touch and being touched, not able to focus on anything else.  
_Gotta feel the touch like the first time_  
Them falling onto the bed naked, pressed into each other. Panting and moaning with their loins in hot friction.  
_‘Cause I’m chasing the original high_

Phil is hard in his pants. He takes a deep breath when the last line of the chorus rings in his ears, filling his chest not just with air but also a pleasant firework of excitement and longing. He gets lost in the song. His mind displaying memories of Dan and him: passionate, kissing, touching, fucking.  
He still sits in his chair, leaned back and eyes closed. His legs have spread due to the growing discomfort in his jeans.  
He wants to touch himself. _Gotta feel the touch like the first time._ A hot wave flushes his body. Feeling a vibration against his ankle that touches the leg of the table, he opens his eyes and sees the screen of his iPhone lit up. A message is sitting there.  
>Dan: Coming home. Bringing dinner<  
>Phil: hurry<  
A short answer is all he can manage.  
Yes, Dan is on his way home!  
His brain doesn’t care about the information of food for once. Phil is not the one with multitasking abilities and when it comes to food or sex, there is a clear winner. He puts his phone back on the table and leans back into the chair. His groin is pulsing. 

_I got the need for speedin’ on a hot night_  
Pushing a-hundred-and-fifty, just to get a rise  
There is no comfort in comfort, I need the edge  
But the edge keeps drifting, it’s all in my head 

His palm presses against the bulge in his jeans. Not hard, but enough to let him jump in his skin and sucking air in between his teeth. 

_The medication, medication  
Just let me feel the rush like the first night_

No. He needs to stop. Phil shuts his laptop, grasps his phone and goes upstairs to the lounge. He will wait there for Dan to arrive.  
And when he does, Phil cannot hold onto himself any longer. He cannot hear Dan saying hello, nor if he continues talking to Phil. Still wearing the headphones and having _The original high_ on loop, his body pulsing from excitement, he approaches Dan, who just has put the bags containing their dinner on the table, and pulls him into a deep kiss. His hand in the back of Dan’s head pulls him in and his tongue licks deep into his mouth. He can feel the other body stiffen for a moment of surprise, but relaxing as quickly as returning the kiss. Phil’s other hand finds Dan’s sides, pulling him in close.

_Summertime, it stays on my mind_  
‘Cause you and me are alive inside  
Summertime is stuck on my mind  
Oh, summertime it stays on my mind  
‘Cause you and me never die inside  
Summertime is stuck on my mind  
Chasing the original high  
High, high, high, high  
So high, yeah 

When the elongated and loud ‘high’ vibrates against his eardrums, Phil presses his loin into Dan’s and him against the table. Hot air hits his face as Dan is caught by surprise of Phil already hard against him. They do not stop kissing, still deep and slowly. Dan for sure has no clue what is going on, whereas obviously enjoying the intense kiss. He has no clue what is coming out of the speakers of Phil’s headphones.  
Phil can feel it – the original high. And surprising Dan like this with him not knowing what he is listening to excites him even more. Dan makes room for him between his legs and Phil does not hesitate to grind into him. They lose the deepness of their kiss by what the touch does to them.  
Phil cannot hear the kissing; he cannot hear Dan’s short huffs and throaty moans or the table scratching over the wooden floor as they keep on grinding into each other. 

_I’m tryna to buy a fix but there ain’t no price_  
I try to feed the hunger that keeps me up at night  
We were on a trip, tryna replicate  
But the highs I hit just ain’t doin it for me 

The hunger that keeps me up at night – Dan is biting down on Phil’s bottom lip, pulls and lets it go. They keep their faces apart and look at each other. Dan’s lips form a word and Phil nods – bedroom.  
In Dan’s bedroom, their fingers are onto each other's jeans. Buttons opening, zippers pulling down and thick fabric sliding over hipbones. Dan falls back on his bed and Phil pulls the jeans from his almost never ending legs. Phil sees his Calvin’s sliding down with them, but being caught by the impressive bulge of an erection. The Calvin’s follows soon with socks and t-shirt until Dan is naked in front of him – on the bed, lifting his torso up on his elbows until he slides off the bed and onto his knees to free Phil out of his clothes. Long fingers take a tight grasp around the waistband of Phil’s jeans and pants and pull them over his ass and down his legs. Dan’s face presses against his inner thigh, kissing the soft skin while the song is manipulating Phil in a good way. He slides his fingers into the brown and curly hair in case he had to prevent Dan from taking him into his mouth.  
They fall back onto the bed together. Phil cannot resist the urge to kiss Dan again. Slow and deep. His tongue is all the way in and claims in the rhythm of the song. He is still wearing his t-shirt. A button up would have been easier to take off without risking knocking the headphones off his head. But he loves Dan’s clingy hands grasping the fabric, pulling it in any direction his arousal fancies or slipping them underneath it to caress the pale chest clouded with a nice patch of chest hair. Dan loves to dig his fingertips into them.  
When Phil cannot handle any longer of their groins being apart, he presses the pause button on his headphones, pulls his t-shirt over his head and lets the headphones fall around his neck.

The music is gone.

He looks down at Dan and hears his hot breaths. He watches him throw his arm over his eyes and watches his lips moving when he recognizes he can hear Dan again.  
“Fuck, what are you listening to?”  
“Should I stop?”  
“Fuck no”  
Dan combs Phil’s quiff back with his fingers, takes each side of the headphone into one hand, bends them and places them again around Phil’s ears. He presses play and lets his hands go. Dan can see Phil’s expression changing when the music hits him – a predator falling in love with his prey, pupils dilating with lust.

Being the one listening to the music, Phil gives the pace. For everything. For preparing Dan, for joining him in a tight embrace and rubbing themselves against each other without penetration. For licking into Dan’s mouth so deep almost eating his face. He knows Dan is ready and slicked up, their erections sliding along each other covered in lube and precum but he wants to feel the rush. 

_Just let me feel the rush like the first night_  
Wanna breathe it out ‘cause I’m going out my mind  
Gotta feel the touch like the first time  
‘Cause I’m chasing the original high  
Chasing the original high 

Dan lets him know when he is on the edge. He sits on Phil’s thighs, his hands holding onto Phil’s shoulder and his body shaking from arousal. The curls are a mess, his eyes are swallowed by darkness and his lips swollen in a deep red color. The chorus of the song is ringing in Phil’s ears when he bends his knees and lifts them what causes Dan to fall from his tights into his lap. Phil moans from the sudden squeeze of his erection. Funny, because he can’t here himself. His brain knows he produced that sound but his ears were not able to capture it. He could not estimate how loud his moan has been but to be honest – he does not care one bit.  
Dan lifts himself off what gives Phil the opportunity to reposition himself. He gets distracted as Dan pinches both his nipples before he guides Phil into him. When Dan is fully down on him, he starts to ride him – way too fast. It does not align with the rhythm of the song what bothers Phil. He does not have a lot of coordination himself but being so driven by the song brings out a new sense of rhythm in him. He places his hands on Dan’s hips and stops his movements. Phil sits up so Dan’s legs can go behind him and starts to rocks into Dan, giving the pace he wants to fuck. He feels Dan adapting to his pace and accepting the rhythm. They work together to enable longer and deeper strokes than their position would allow – Dan lifting up when Phil was pulling out. And when this was not enough anymore, Dan gasps Phil’s face and kisses him again.  
It’s when Phil decides to change position and lying Dan onto the mattress to fuck him in missionary position that he stops caring about the speed of the song. Being afraid of his headphones falling off his head from the increased pace, Phil pushes them back and lets them fall around his neck. They hit his collarbones while fucking into Dan but he doesn’t care.  
Now, not being shielded by the music, he can hear Dan – he can hear himself. Sweat breaks out on his skin. Their physical connection is overtaking him. The song still plays in his head while they entangle in their lovemaking. Until his balls tighten and his orgasm sends him out of his body all the way up into space.

When Phil’s senses calm down and he starts to get conscious of his surroundings again, he recognizes Dan lying on his chest, one ear pressed against one speaker of the headphones. The original high was still on loop.  
Then the music dies and Dan pulls himself up to look at him.  
“A catchy song.”  
“Yeah.”  
Dan falls next to Phil, both looking up at the ceiling.  
“Fuck, that was incredible.”  
“Yeet”, Phil replies.  
Both yeet together until they laugh.  
“No, seriously. We have to do that again.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. It was hot.”


End file.
